Last One Standing
Last One Standing is the 15th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on August 15th, 2009 in English. Plot With Ace and Marucho captured by the Vexos, Shun decides to head to Beta City alone to destroy the controller. On the way, he is ambushed by Shadow Probe, who is armed with Darkus Hydranoid. In the middle of the battle, Shun and Ingram realize that it is not the same Hydranoid they know, but instead it is really a Mechanical Bakugan called Darkus Hades. Darkus Hades was created from Hydranoid's DNA and has none of the weaknesses that Altair had. Shun tries his best to hold his ground, but Ingram and Hylash are no match for Hades and his Bakugan Trap, Darkus Fortress. Shun contemplates throwing in the towel out of fear, for losing his partner like how he almost lost Skyress in a tough battle, but Ingram convinces him otherwise, and that she will always be there next to him. Shun is defeated by Shadow and passes out. The Vexos having now captured the rest of the Resistance plan to keep them as hostages, while keeping Dan and the others stuck on Earth forever, and while they take all the Bakugan. Featured Brawls Shun Kazami Vs Shadow Prove 'Round 1' * Shun Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Shadow Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Shadow throws his Gate Card and "Hydranoid" (Alpha Hydranoid). (Power: 600 Gs) Shun throws out Ingram. (Power: 400 Gs) Shadow activates the ability Chaos Leap Sting. (Hydranoid: 600 - 700 Gs) (Ingram: 400 - 200 Gs) Shun activates the ability Shadow Echo. (Hydranoid: 700 - 500 Gs) Shadow counters it by activating the ability Destroy Vanish. (Ingram: 200 - 0 Gs) Shun summons his Bakugan Trap Hylash to aid Ingram. (Power: 350 Gs) Shun then activates a Double Ability: Thunder Power, Glimmering Slash plus Shadow Split. (Ingram: 0 - 200 Gs) (Hylash: 350 - 550 Gs) (Hydranoid: 500 - 400 Gs) Shadow then activates the ability Chaos Leap Sting again. (Hydranoid: 400 - 500 Gs) (Hylash: 550 - 350 Gs) "Hydranoid" manages to hit Hylash wiping him out. * Shun Life Force: 70% Shun activates the ability Wind Power, Soaring Strike Shot. (Ingram: 200 - 400 Gs) (Hydranoid: 500 - 300 Gs) Shadow opens his Gate Card (Darkus Reactor); (Hydranoid: 300 - 350 Gs) he then activates the ability Death Trident. (Ingram: 400 - 100 Gs) "Hydranoid" gets Ingram while Ingram was immobile blasting him and knocking him out. * Shun Life Force: 20% 'Round 2' * Shun Life Force: 100 Points (20%) * Shadow Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Shun throws his Gate Card and Ingram. (Power: 400 Gs) ''' '''Shadow throws out "Hydranoid". (Power: 600 Gs) Shun throws out his Bakugan Trap: Hylash to help Ingram. (Power: 350 Gs) Shun activates the ability Thunderbolt Torrential Wave combining Ingram and Hylash Gs; (Power: 750 Gs) also adds power. (Ingram and Hylash: 750 - 950 - 1150 Gs) "Hydranoid" was revealed to be Hades a mechanical Bakugan. Shadow activates a Double Ability: Photon Tail plus Phaser Trident. (Ingram and Hylash: 1150 - 850 - 550 Gs) Shadow summons his Bakugan Trap Fortress to help Hades (Power: 400 Gs) combines with Hades (Power: 1000 Gs) Shadow then activates the ability Proton Rain. (Ingram & Hylash: 550 - 450 - 350 Gs) Shun opens his Gate Card, (Ventus Reactor). (Ingram & Hylash: 350 - 550 - 750 Gs) Shun then activates the ability Armored Mega Dome. (Ingram & Hylash: 750 - 950 Gs) The blasts are too powerful for Ingram and Hylash to block, and wipes them both out. * Shun Life Force: 10% 'Round 3' * Shun Life Force: 50 Points (10%) * Shadow Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Shadow throws his Gate Card and Hades. (Power: 600 Gs) Shadow follows up by throwing his Trap Fortress as well. (Power: 400 Gs) Shun throws out Ingram. (Power: 400 Gs) Shun then follows by throwing his Trap Hylash. (Power: 350 Gs) Hades and Fortress combines their Power Levels. (Power: 1000 Gs) Ingram and Hylash combine their Power Levels. (Power: 750 Gs) Shun activates his last ability Double Fangs, Jade Wind Shot. (Ingram & Hylash: 750 - 950 - 1150 Gs) Shadow activates the ability Proton Mars. (Hades & Fortress: 1000 - 1200 Gs) Shadow then activates the ability Phaser Trident. (Ingram & Hylash: 1150 - 1000 - 850 Gs) Hades blasts both Ingram and Hylash wiping them both out. * Shun Life Force: 0 Shadow Wins Bakugan Debuts *Hades *Fortress Bakugan Seen *Hades (debut) *Fortress (debut) *Ingram *Hylash Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan episodes